No Perfect Love
by JPMod
Summary: BJ Stoppable has a talk with her grandmothers and mother regarding a tense moment in her parents’ past. Takes place after Another Stoppable Day. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

Big thanks goes to RedwingNut and campy for beta and proofreading this story. Thanks, gentlemen! (big grin)

A/Ns: This story has been written in response to a short-fanfic writing contest at the RSnet board. The challenge is 'A talk with Grandma.' It and another story on FFnet inspired me to write this story, which takes place in the same universe as "Another Stoppable Day." I've wanted to write more stories of DJ, JD, and BJ but I couldn't come up with any ideas until now, and besides, this also makes a nice tribute to Mother's Day. :)It's my recommendation that one read "Another Stoppable Day" first before reading this one, so one could get an idea of the characters, etc.

So for everyone who likes to see more stories that follow "Another Stoppable Day", this is for you. :)

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: May 2006

Summary: BJ Stoppable has a talk with her grandmothers and mother regarding a tense moment in her parents' past.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Perfect Love  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Blue eyes gazed at the computer screen as information and pictures scrolled down. It was a typical website about the latest advancement in space engineering and aeronautics. Yet the owner of those eyes drew a yawn as she rested her chin in one hand propped up by an elbow on the desk.

"Boring!" the blonde girl groused as she grumpily logged offline and closed the computer. "I am sooooo bored!"

For 10-year-old Elizabeth Jocelyn Stoppable, also known as BJ which was short for Beth Joss, it was rare that she was ever bored, given she could play computer games, tinker with some of the gadgets in the room, and some other things. However, that was what the longhaired blonde found herself now and with no one to play with.

Today was Mother's Day, and currently her family was together at her grandparents James and Ann's house to celebrate along with grandparents Donald and Hanna. The annual event would have also included her Uncles Jim and Tim's families, but her aunts had wanted to be with their mothers for a change, so BJ was without her cousins to play with.

Ruby, her naked mole rat friend, also wanted to spend the day with her quite **large** family in the mole rat colony behind BJ's home. BJ adored her friend, so she obviously couldn't monopolize Ruby's time. Yet as of now, the girl wondered if she should have brought Ruby along, given at least she could have fun with her friend.

Normally, she would have played online with Albert Load, her best human friend, but he too was spending time with his family, thus he was unavailable to play or chat with her.

It felt like she was alone now, and sometimes she dug the time spent by herself. On the other hand, she just couldn't stand being alone for too long.

Swiveling her chair around, the daughter of Ron and Kim Stoppable surveyed the room that she had come to know just as well as her bedroom at home. The room once belonged to her mother, Kimberly Ann Stoppable, when she was a child, but when she had moved out of the house, her parents, BJ's grandparents, converted the room as a temporary guest room. Then when BJ was born, her grandparents over time made the room for their granddaughter's uses if she ever stayed for any length of time. The room was now hers, including her mother's old bed, desk, computer, and other stuff.

Getting up from the chair, BJ smoothed out the ankle-length skirt of her long-sleeved, blue dress. The dress had been a Christmas present from Grandma Ann to be worn at formal occasions, and given today was a special day, BJ's mother insisted she wear the dress and be decent. She didn't like to wear dresses much, but for her grandmothers, the little girl was willing to wear one. So she had donned the dress, white waist belt, blue socks, and blue slipper shoes, and neatly pushed her long blonde locks to the back with a blue headband.

Sighing, BJ wondered if she should go downstairs and see if her family was willing to do something she liked. But after a moment's thought, she mentally dismissed the notion. Her grandparents, 'rents, twin older brothers, and she all had a good dinner-lunch, and she was happy her Grandpa James had been willing to talk to her about what was going on at the Middleton Space Center. Yet after dessert, her grandfathers slowly were drawn into a conversation about sports with her brothers and father, and after hearing her grandmothers and mother talk about clothes, BJ found herself left out, so she quietly left the dining room and ventured to her mother's former bedroom to occupy herself. It hadn't taken long for her to find out her usual diversions weren't keeping her mind from growing jaded.

An idea came to her, and her lips formed a grin on the concept.

Leaving the room via the attic stairs to the floor below, the young girl walked toward the other side of the house to a room that she knew belonged to Grandpa James and Grandma Ann. Entering it, she scanned the room and knew immediately it hadn't changed from the last time she was here many months ago. The windows on either side of the queen-size bed showed spectacular views of the surrounding area, and one glass sliding door led out to the patio deck. One door in front of the bed led to the master bathroom, while another was the entrance to a large walk-in closet.

Steering around the bed, BJ went to a small bookcase that stood next to the nightstand on her grandmother's side of the bed. The girl found the large photo album, as she knew it would be, and after taking it out, she sat on the large bed, placed the album down, and started to look through the photos.

Unlike the albums Mom and Daddy have, BJ knew there would be some photos in her grandparent's albums that wouldn't be in her parent's. Many made her giggle and grin, like the childhood pics of Mom and Daddy playing together. There was another of Uncles Jim and Tim, when they were nine, bombing Mom and Dad, when they were young teens, with water balloons at a Fourth of July picnic. Another showed her daddy, as a teen, almost thrown off a mechanical horse at the Montana ranch of her great uncle Slim and great cousin Joss.

Turning a page, the blonde girl eyed several shots of her mother's old Middleton High cheer squad. She has met only a few of Mom's classmates. The brunette with blue eyes made her feel uncomfortable. The other redhead was okay, and the blonde, with same color as her father's hair, was cool, given she was a TV reporter. BJ has not met yet the other blonde of Mom's squad, the one that reminds her of Vicky Summer. Mom said that she was a good friend, but BJ couldn't help but see her brother Justin's girlfriend in her mother's classmate.

Frowning, BJ turned a page. "I wish JD would dump that witch," she muttered as her eyes looked at more photos of her parent's classmates. "She nerves me."

There were photos that were duplicates of ones shown in her 'rent's albums. One showed Mom and Daddy lovingly kissing during the Senior Prom, one year after getting together at the Junior Prom. One page contained a gorgeous shot of them standing together in their wedding garments. Of course, there were pics of her brothers and her at different ages during many events over the years.

Closing the album after finishing the last page, the young girl began thinking as her sapphire eyes looked at the bookcase and the other three albums on it. Her expression was thoughtful as she wondered whether these were the only photos her grandparents had in their possession. Despite computer picture albums, BJ knew her 'rents had a box full of photos that they had not placed in albums, and given how long Grandpa James and Grandma Ann had lived, she knew her mother's 'rents must have far more photos than the ones in these four large albums.

"So where are the other pics?" BJ asked out loud as she hopped off the bed, her blonde hair waving slightly behind her from the tiny jump.

Her mind made her remember that Grandpa and Grandma had told her that she shouldn't go around the house prying into things that were not hers to snoop. Nevertheless, curiosity had gotten hold of her judgment, so with a smirk, she decided to see whether she could find any more photos other than ones in the albums.

Whirling with possible locations where she might find more photos, she started with a place that was right in front of her nose. Leaning down a bit, her hand opened the only door of Grandma Ann's nightstand below a small drawer. Inside were some paperback books, which BJ saw were romance novels, several medical journals with the Middleton Hospital logo on them, and a large closed cardboard box. Taking out the box, she flipped the top flaps of the box apart and gazed within.

"Jackpot!" BJ exclaimed with a triumphant grin and clenched fist. Contained within the box were hundreds of photos, and judging from those on top of a pile, it was clear she had not ever seen these pics before.

Kneeling onto the soft-carpeted floor, the granddaughter of James and Ann Possible sorted through the various photographs in the box, and the more she looked, the more she was intrigued.

There were many snapshots of her grandparents from their college days. Some were of each with different people she had not seen before, and BJ figured they must be friends, fellow college alumni, professors, and other people. There were, of course, several shots of her beloved grand 'rents together.

One pic caught her attention. Picking it up, she examined it closely. It was Grandpa James with three other college boys – one Japanese, one who looked like he was from India, and one who looked oddly familiar. The third man had skin quite pale, yet it was the facial features that made BJ scrunch her face as she racked her brain on where she had seen him before.

When the answer hit her, the blonde girl blinked in surprise. She had seen photos of a former arch-foe of her parents, a mean man with blue skin and a scar below his left eye. Drakken was his name, and the man posing with Grandpa was the same man her mom and daddy fought when they were teenagers. Quite odd. Placing the photo aside, BJ would ask Grandpa James later on whether this college boy was indeed Drakken.

So for many minutes, BJ enjoyed looking at the many photographs. She was so deeply paying attention to the photos that she was unaware when two figures appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. That was until one of them spoke.

"Beth?"

"AH!" BJ startled being scared out of her concentration on the photos, causing her to drop the photo in her hand. Her head immediately whipped around to see Grandmas Ann and Hanna standing together, both held a hand to their chests from being jolted by their granddaughter's fright.

Wearing dresses themselves, both elderly women lowered their hands soon after and gave amused grins. "I'm sorry, Beth," Grandma Ann, with red hair three-fourths grey, smiled as she and Hanna, with blonde hair also three-fourths grey, walked into the room. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"That's okay, Grandma," BJ calmed down from the shock as she watched her grandmothers approach around the bed.

Both grandmas raised their eyebrows upon seeing the opened box of photographs, yet it was Ann who narrowed her blue eyes directly at the smaller set of identical color eyes. "Beth, what are you doing?"

Releasing a nervous chuckle, BJ pointed to the box. "I found this box of pics, and I was looking at them."

"Found, young lady," Ann smirked a bit, "or you snooped?"

Knowing she was caught, BJ shrugged with a sheepish grin. "Okay, I snooped."

Ann and Hanna chuckled as they went around the bed and sat on the left side of the bed facing their kneeling granddaughter. "For now, Beth," Ann began with a raised finger, "I will let this pass, for I don't mind you looking at these photos." Lowering her finger upon seeing BJ's relieved grin, she added, "Yet you could have asked me, and I would have shown you them."

"Yes, Grandma," BJ grinned adoringly up at her Mom's mother before doing the same for her Daddy's mom.

Giving a chuckle and small headshake, Mrs. Possible gestured toward the box. "Found any interesting photos?"

"Yeah," BJ reached into the box and pulled out a photo to show it to her grandmothers. "I know you and Grandpa James dress up for Halloween, but I haven't seen you dress up as cowboys before."

Ann snorted a laugh as Hanna and she looked at the pic of her and her husband in cowboy attires. "That's because that photo was not taken at Halloween, Beth. It was taken at the Middleton Square Dance festival."

"Oh," BJ blinked before turning the photo around to look at it. "It sure doesn't look like the typical cowboy clothes Great Uncle Slim wears." She tossed the photo into the box before taking out another one with a frown. "Why is there a picture of a monkey in a green dress in there?"

Both women placed hands over their mouths as they laughed, making their grandchild confused at their reactions.

Eyes twinkling, Ann stopped laughing but kept on a broad smile. "That picture comes with a story that dates back to when your mother and father were in high school. I'm not surprised they haven't told you the story for it was quite an embarrassing time, particularly for your mother."

So with an attentive BJ listening, the Grandmas Possible and Stoppable told the story regarding the mystical monkey talisman that had the power to transform people into monkeys and how Kim became a human-size monkey. Ron, by accident, actually mistook a real monkey for Kim and took the monkey to the annual student photo shoot. It was only later he and the Possibles realized the blunder after Kim was restored to normal at a high school cheerleading competition where Kim and Ron defeated Monkey Fist.

By the time Ann and Hanna finished the story, BJ was giggling. "Did Daddy freak upon seeing Mom? I know he was afraid of monkeys when he was in high school."

Hanna shook her head with a grin. "By the time of that event, Beth, your dad's fear of monkeys was mostly diminished. I think it was mostly due to fighting those monkey ninjas, and over time, he simply no longer ran away in fear at the sight of monkeys."

So for many minutes, the two women told stories behind many of the photos to their granddaughter Beth. All three had a good time, for the blonde girl was as fond of listening to her grandmothers' tales as they were of telling them.

Giggling at the end of another humorous story, BJ glanced into the box and spotted a shot that caught her attention. Her grin faded as her hand pulled out the photo. It was of her mother and father, but they weren't smiling, doing something funny, or anything normal. They were arguing with each other, and it was clear that they were extremely at odds with each other, more than the girl ever seen her 'rents quarrel before. The background seemed to be the backyard of the Possibles' house at some sort of outdoor barbeque. Turning over the photo, blue eyes read handwriting on the back – "To remember what could have been."

Looking up at her grandmothers, she saw their faces were solemn, and it was clear to BJ the photo was not a happy moment to remember. "I've seen Mommy and Daddy fight before, but it looks like they are about to kill each other in this pic."

The two older women locked eyes briefly before eying their granddaughter again. Parting away from each other to leave room in the middle, both patted the spot between them. "Beth," Ann said softly, "come up and sit here."

Obeying, the blonde girl rose and sat on the bed between her grandmas and scooted a bit toward the middle of the bed. Only then did both grandmothers face her and sigh reluctantly.

"Beth…" Ann began. "You are aware that your mother and father knew each other since they were children, right?"

Beth nodded. "Yeah, they were together as best friends and only during high school they knew they love each other."

Ann gave a small grin. "True," she agreed before her grin faded, "yet there was a brief time your parents almost fell out of love."

"'Fell out of love'?" BJ blinked in bewilderment. "Are you saying, Grandma, that Mom and Daddy didn't love each other?"

"Yes," Hanna answered, "for a time it seemed they didn't love each other anymore. It was painful just to watch them drift apart."

"Your father," Ann picked up explaining, "was not always a good fighter as you know him to be. During the summers while your parents were in college, your Daddy would travel to Japan to train in the martial arts of ninjitsu."

BJ knew what her grandmother was referring to. "He became a ninja. He told me he was given his magical sword, the Lotus Blade, when he was in Japan."

"That's right, Beth," Ann beamed a little before resuming her story with a sad face. "Your father's skills grew because he wanted to help your mother by being better than he was. Yet it seemed his new fighting skills had an opposite effect on your mother."

"Why?" the blonde girl asked, mystified. "I know Mom appreciates Daddy helping her. Why didn't she want Daddy to help her then?"

"Because I was jealous, Elizabeth," a voice responded, and the two grandmothers and their granddaughter immediately faced who had spoken at the entrance to the bedroom.

"Mom!" BJ cried out at the sight of Kimberly Ann Stoppable in a white, long-sleeved blouse, blue skirt, and high heels, while her long red mane was in a ponytail held by a hair scrunchie.

The 39-year-old mother strolled into the room with watery eyes, and as she reached the right side of the bed, Kim gave a fleeting grin at her mother and mother-in-law. "I wondered what was taking you so long, so I came up to find you three."

Ann Possible gave a small grin in return. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Kim whispered before eying her daughter, whose sad expression made her sit on the right side of the bed and scoot closer to wrap her arms around her child with a breaking heart with a single, released tear trailing down her cheek. After a few moments, Kim broke the hug to look down into twin soulful eyes. "I was jealous, Beth. I was so jealous that your father was better than me that I drove a wedge between us and almost destroyed our love for each other."

"But why?" BJ whined, unable to fathom her parents not loving each other. "Daddy just wanted to help you."

"I know that now," Kim clarified, "but at the time, I was blinded by my fears and jealousy. I was jealous of your father in surpassing me at being the better fighter, and I was fearful he would place me beneath him. He even became better in planning mission ops and taking the lead at times. It all made me slowly lose reason in not seeing the bigger picture."

With a sigh, Kim pointed to the picture in Beth's hands. "That picture was taken during the Fourth of July before my and your daddy's senior year in college. All four of your grandparents wanted to see whether your father and I would patch up our relationship, which was slowly eroding for several months."

"Unfortunately," Hanna took over, "it failed. Many of us at the time truly thought it was over."

"I didn't listen to anyone, Beth" Kim guilty explained. "Not your grandparents, your father, your uncles." She shook her head sadly. "No one."

Ann resumed for her daughter. "The next day your Daddy left for Japan to continue his training. He left quite bitter and angry."

Turning from her grandmother to her mother, BJ still was baffled about something. "But… How did you and Daddy get back together?" She placed a hand on her chest. "I'm here, aren't I?" Her question made all three women gently laugh at her insightfulness.

With an appreciative smile, Kim's right hand tenderly stroked her daughter's blonde tresses. "Yes, you are here, Elizabeth, and it is thanks all to a very dear friend of your father's, who, after she knocked some sense into me literally, became my friend as well."

Wistfully grinning, the redhead recalled the memory vividly. "After your father arrived in Japan, she'd noticed his anger and bitterness. He told her everything that had happened, and she couldn't believe I would be so stupid to toss his love away like that." A small chuckle escaped her lips. "Without your father and anyone else in her school knowing, she came to Middleton and confronted me." Emerald eyes twinkled as her grin broadened. "We fought each other like a pair of wild cats, and while she was punching me around, she spoke out that I was a _**baka**_ to not see what your father was doing. He wanted to improve himself to truly make Team Possible stronger than ever before. To truly cover my back and to truly make us equal as **partners**." She sighed, still smiling. "By the end of our fight, I saw my fears and jealousy were unjustified, yet despite the revelation, I'd thought I lost your father's love forever. It was not the case according to her, for she urged me to return to Japan with her and try to make amends. It was not easy, but your father and I did patch things up, and we found our love became stronger than ever before." Her hand dropped from stroking Beth's hair to grasping her daughter's hand. "Since then, your father and I swore to always be truthful to each other regarding our feelings and trust that we would each be there for the other."

BJ gave a small admirable grin. "She sounds spankin' cool, Mom. Do I know her?"

Kim shook her head, her grin fading a bit but still there. "You haven't met her, Elizabeth, but I think you have seen a picture of her." She faced her mother. "Mom, do you have my wedding pictures?"

Mrs. Dr. Possible merely grinned before getting up to retrieve a photo album from her small bookcase before returning to place the album on the bed in front of her granddaughter Beth. Both she and her daughter skimmed through the album pages before stopping at a particular page for the young girl.

"There," Kim pointed to a wedding party shot and a Japanese bridesmaid in a pink gown, "that's her. Her name is Yori."

Small blue orbs looked closely at the image of her 'rents' dear friend. With raven hair pinned up, Yori stood next to Aunt Monique, who, BJ knew, was her mother's best friend and maid of honor. "Yori looks pretty, Mom."

"That she is," Kim agreed with a grin. "She told me shortly after your father and I saved our relationship that she wanted your father to be happy. If I had been persistent in ending the relationship, she said she would see whether she could make your father happy, for she loved your father almost as deeply as me."

This news made a surprised BJ raise her head to look at her mother. "She did?"

Kim nodded. "If I had been persistent," she pointed to the wedding photo, "it might be possible Yori would be the one married to your father now."

Mind swirling, Beth returned to looking at the shot of the beautiful Japanese woman. If Mom hadn't made-up with Daddy, she knew her older brothers and she would not be here and some other children would. Would Mommy have married someone else? Would things be different now?

Sensing her daughter's melancholy mood, Kim placed an arm around small shoulders and hugged her child, kissing the top of the blonde head. "Don't dwell on the 'what if's', Elizabeth." Blue eyes gazed up to hold steady on green ones. "I love your father deeply, and I'm not going to let him go," she grinned.

Giving a sheepish grin, BJ went back to stare at the album. "Where is Yori now? Will I ever see her?"

Still grinning, Kim tilted her head toward the photo album and all the wedding pictures displayed. "She's a teacher living in the same school that taught your father and her. She's happily married with two wonderful children – a boy your age, Beth, and a 5-year-old little girl. Maybe one day you'll able to meet her and her family."

After a few moments, Kim reached down and picked up the photo of her and Ron arguing from her daughter's hands, catching her attention. "So you see, Elizabeth, no love is perfect. Your father and I have our differences and we occasionally argue as you know, but it takes trust, understanding, and work on both our parts to make our relationship stay solid and strong."

"Many people take love for granted, Beth," Grandma Hanna added. "It takes a lot more than just love to even make a marriage work. Your Grandpa Donald and I certainly have our share of disagreements."

"Same here," Grandma Ann chimed in. "I love your Grandpa James very much, Beth, but we too have disagreements over things."

A hand stroking the top of her head made BJ returned to look at her mother, who tenderly grinned at her. "It's not easy to explain everything, but one day when you have someone special to love, you'll understand."

"Oh," the blonde girl blinked, before her face scrunched up. "Wait a minute! Are you saying I'll be kissing boys?"

All three women laughed and nodded, and when BJ stuck out her tongue in disgust, they chuckled some more. "Beth," her mother teased, "you've kissed Albert on the cheek."

"He's my **friend**, Mom!" BJ cried out in indignation before shuddering. "I can't see myself kissing boys on the lips, not even Al."

"Of course, Beth," Ann answered to soothe her granddaughter's nerves, yet the three women shared sly, amused expressions with each other. They knew it was only a matter of time before Beth would be changing her tune regarding kissing boys.

Seeing BJ was fingering a few loose strands of hair back, Kim motherly took over. "Here, let me help." She removed the horse-shoe shaped, blue, plastic headband and gave it to her mother-in-law, before tenderly combing her daughter's blonde locks back with her hands to get most of the hair in place. Once BJ's hair was ready, Hanna, with a grin, set the headband back into place. Both grandmother and mother let go of their hands to see Beth's hair was once again neatly the way it was without any loose strands.

"Thanks," BJ beamed at her mother and Grandmother Hanna. "So what are we going to do now?"

Kim cocked her head to the side in mock thought. "Well, we can go back downstairs and join the boys. No doubt they perhaps are still talking about sports." Seeing her daughter crinkle her face and negatively shake her head, Kim chuckled. "Or we can stay here and look at the photographs."

"Can we?" BJ's face looked pleased on the prospect of staying and looking at more pictures.

"Sure, why not," Kim replied as she locked her green orbs with her mother and mother-in-law, whose delighted expressions spoke that they were in agreement with her.

The blonde girl pumped a fist happily. "Spankin'!" Again, Kim, Ann, and Hanna chuckled as they watched Beth look down at the photo album in front of her.

Just then BJ remembered something, making her raise her face toward her Grandmother Ann. "Grandma Ann? I want to ask you something." She pointed to the box of photographs on the floor. "I found a picture of Grandpa James when he was younger and he was with three other guys. One of them looked like that blue, mean man Mom fought when she was a teenager." Ann and Kim locked their eyes together in recognition as BJ frowned. "Was Grandpa James friends with a bad guy?"

Both women sighed before looking at Beth with slightly amused faces, while Hanna was slyly grinning. "Well, Beth," Ann began, "that's another **long** story, but I can say for certain that it was partly your grandfather's fault for creating your mother's arch foe."

So while Hanna listened, Ann and Kim put in plain words to Elizabeth how Dr. Drakken came to be in the world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For many hours, two generations of women – two grandmothers and one mother – told many tales, which went along with the photographs, to a third generation – a little girl, who was eager to listen with curiosity about her family's past.

BJ Stoppable learned that day that indeed love was not perfect, but far as she was concerned, for the time being, the love she was receiving was perfect to her.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/Ns:

1) First off, I like to thank AtomicFire for his incredible "In Her Life" story, which I highly recommend. His story gave me the idea for the topic of conversation between BJ, Mother Kim, and Grandmas Ann and Hanna. His story and my TRU series pretty much give a possibility that Kim and Ron might not work together if they have quite a big difference in opinions and views regarding ethical and moral issues. Also what if Kim let her Kimness get in the way of allowing Ron to grow and mature. Much as I, as K/R fan, wouldn't like to see Kim and Ron break up, it is a possibility given certain issues.

No relationship is perfect no matter what, and I figured there would be major bumps to Kim and Ron's love that might either tear them apart or make them evolve to get pass the bump. In my TRU series and Atomic's "In Her Life", they didn't make it, but in this story, they did, given BJ and her brothers wouldn't be there if their parents didn't manage to get through that rough spot.

So I recommend reading "In Her Life". Just be warned. If you are big K/R fan and/or Kim fan, you might not like the notion of K/R splitting apart or Kim being a bad person.

2) With this story, it seems that this universe, with Kim, Ron, and their children, is not connected to my TUY series. It would have been nice if I did have it take place in the TUY universe, but given what I made Ron in this story, it would have contradicted Ron in the TUY universe. So in the end, this story and "Another Stoppable Day" do belong in their own universe not associated with the TUY universe.

3) Once more, I like to thank Ivymae457 for her creations of DJ & JD Stoppable, the twin sons of Kim and Ron. If it weren't for Ivy's 'Ron Spawn' art, I wouldn't have written "Another Stoppable Day" and created BJ Stoppable. Thus this story as well wouldn't have come to being without Ivy's great art. :)


End file.
